Rain
by EfX69
Summary: Karena hujan, kita bertemu. Karena hujan, kita saling menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain. Terima kasih hujan. RnR, please?


**Because of The Rain** by **Kirei Murasaki**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina

Genre: Romance

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Note:: Holla, ini fic oneshoot pertama aku loh.. Maklumi kejelekannya, kecepatan alurnya, dan ke-OOCannya.. **Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik hujan menggelitik pendengaran sang gadis bermanik lavender di bawah pertokoan kue. Harum kue yang manis menguar ketika ia membuka kotak pembungkus kue untuk memastikan bahwa kue itu tidak rusak atau hancur. Sang gadis mencolek sedikit krim kue berwarna pink di permukaan dalam kotak dan mengecap rasa manis krim itu.

'Stroberi. Hanabi pasti suka.'

Sang gadis melirik ke pergelangan kiri tangannya dan melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ia mendesah kecewa.

'Haah. Kapan hujan ini berhenti. Hanabi akan kecewa jika aku terlambat pulang.' gumamnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedih. Sang gadis melirik ke arah hujan yang masih turun. Sepi. Jalanan hanya dihuni beberapa motor dan mobil yang sedang berlalu lalang.

'Lebih baik aku hubungi Neji-nii. Ah, tapi _handphone-_ku mati. Kami-sama, bagaimana ini?'

Kehabisan akal, sang gadis langsung saja menerobos hujan dengan berlari. Sang gadis berlari dengan cepat sehingga ia hampir terpeleset dan karena lelah ia kembali mencari tempat berteduh. Ia berlari menuju toko jam tangan laki laki, dan ia meminta izin berteduh pada sang pemilik toko. Dan ketika diizinkan oleh sang pemilik toko yang baik, ia duduk di depan toko yang cukup terkenal dan memiliki banyak cabang itu. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling toko yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu. Bagian depan toko berwarna silver, dan dihias oleh rangkaian huruf yang cukup besar bertuliskan _**Orochi's Watch**_. Toko yang cukup elit tersebut banyak dikunjungi manusia yang sedari tadi keluar masuk toko. Tak jarang ada beberapa om genit yang menggoda sang gadis, sehingga membuat wajah sang gadis memerah. Memerah karena marah, bukan karena malu. Tak jarang pula ia sesekali memperhatikan bagian belakang bajunya yang basah kuyub itu. Ia takut jikalau bajunya yang berwarna putih itu sedang basah akan menampakkan dalamannya. Dan, bravo! Dalamannya terlihat ketika ia melihat melalui kaca toko jam itu. Jikalau hujan sudah berhenti, sedari tadi ia akan pulang secepatnya. Tapi keadaan tidak memihak padanya.

'Ke-kenapa hujan kejam sekali kepadaku?' sang gadis bergumam sembari memasang wajah cemberut.

Beg!

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Hal itu membuat sang gadis marah, karena ia pikir itu adalah laki laki genit yang ingin menggodanya, maka ia diam saja. Tetapi tebakannya salah, sangat salah.

"Hey, kau siswi Konoha High School?"

Seketika ia memutar kepalanya. Matanya agak membulat melihat perihal siapa gerangan yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sa-sasuke-senpai..."

.

.

.

**Kirei Murasaki**

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Yang terdengar hanya lagu dari _Taylor Swift_ yang berjudul _Love Story_, yang di putar oleh sang pemilik mobil mahal ini. Udara dingin membuat sang gadis bersurai indigo mengeratkan jaket yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik mobil. Tak betah dengan suasana ini, sang gadis ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Sa-sasuke-senpai, a-arigatou karena telah ma-mau mengantarku pu-pulang." ucap sang gadis dengan suara yang pelan. Sang gadis menoleh ke arah sang pemilik mobil untuk melihat respon apa yang diberikan sang pemilik mobil sekaligus sang penolong gadis itu.

"Hn. Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku? Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau siswi kelas 1?" tanya sang lelaki bersurai raven, pemilik mobil. Menurut sang gadis, pertanyaan sang senpai agak aneh. Jelas sekali sang gadis kelas 1, karena sang pemilik saja kelas 2, dan sang gadis memanggilnya senpai. Tak mau memusingkannya, sang gadis hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Suasana kembali hening, hingga sang gadis kembali bersuara setelah sang pemilik mobil melewati pertigaan jalan rumahnya.

"Emm, senpai se-seharusnya belok ke ka-kanan." ucap sang gadis takut takut. Sang senpai yang bernama Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." berputarlah arah mobil yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Kirei Murasaki**

.

.

.

Warna jingga telah tergantikan oleh warna hitam. Langit telah berhiaskan satu bulan dan ribuan bintang. Angin dingin malam menusuk kulit putih nan mulus sang gadis bersurai indigo. Hanya kejadian kecil tadi sore, membuat manik lavendernya tak bisa tertutup. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sifat dingin, arogan, tetapi baik sang senpai yang membuatnya kagum. Entahlah, sebenarnya ia pun tak terlalu mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Perasaan senang, dan perasaan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat semua gerak gerik sang senpai. Setiap ia menutup matanya, yang ia lihat adalah wajah senpai-nya yang terkenal dingin itu. Sang gadis kembali tersenyum.

'Aku telah berburuk sangka kepada hujan. Ternyata hujan tidak kejam kepadaku.'

.

.

.

**Kirei Murasaki**

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Dua kata itu terlontar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda bersurai raven yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur mewah berukuran _kingsize-_nya. Suasana kamar yang sunyi membuat suara kecil yang dikeluarkan mulut sang pemuda terasa menjadi besar. Kamar mewah yang berukuran besar itu terlihat gelap dikarenakan warna cat yang menyelimuti dinding kamar dan karpet lembut yang melapisi lantai sang pemuda berwarna biru tua. Di kamarnya terdapat _LCD _berukuran 29 _inchi, _kulkas mini, lemari pakaian berukuran besar, meja belajar, tak lupa ranjang _kingsize-_nya, dan barang mewah lainnya. Sungguh mewah untuk dihuni seorang diri. Tetapi sekarang, bukan itu yang di permasalahkan. Sekarang ini, sang pemuda bermarga 'Uchiha' itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin sangat sepele dan tinggal dilupakan.

'Kenapa tadi aku mengantarkannya pulang?' gumamnya dalam hati.Mungkin bagi kita hal itu sangat sepele. Hanya mengantarkan seorang gadis yang terjebak hujan, apa salahnya? Tetapi pertanyaan itu selalu berputar di kepalanya.

'Untung saja tadi itu bukan fans fanatik ku. Jika ia, pasti gadis itu akan menjerit-jerit karena kutawarkan pulang.' gumam sang pemuda yang memiliki rambut bermodel, ehem, tolong digaris bawahi, 'Pantat Ayam' dengan PD-nya.

'Kenapa aku menghampirinya? Kenapa aku peduli padanya? Kenapa aku menawarkannya pulang bersama? Kenapa aku...? Kenapa aku...?' tanyanya dalam hati dengan banyaknya dan panjangnya bak gerbong kereta.

'Apa aku menyukainya pada pandang pertama? Love at first sight?'

Pemuda itu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi putih nan ideal miliknya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan? Argh! Pikiranku semakin ngaco. Lebih baik aku tidur.' gumamnya dengan wajah agak kesal. Sang pemuda pun menarik selimutnya yang tebal sampai kebagian dadanya.

"Oyasuminasai." ucapnya pelan. Onyx kelamnya pun langsung bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

**Kirei Murasaki **

.

.

.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari jam weker berbentuk bunga lavender itu berdenging, membuat sang kelompak terbuka dan menampakkan manik lavendernya yang indah. Sang gadis bangun dan meluruskan kedua tangannya dengan jari yang saling dikaitkan satu sama lain kedepan untuk merenggangkan otot otot tangannya. Ia melirik ke arah jam berwarna lavender yang bertengger manis di meja belajarnya.

"Jam 6 pagi." ucapnya pelan disertai senyum simpulnya. Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata segera berjalan menuju sebuah pintu bercat ungu tua alias kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Hinata memakai seragam khas KHS miliknya. Ketika ia ingin mengambil tasnya di dalam lemari belajarnya, ia melihat sebuah baju, tunggu, itu bukan baju. Itu sebuah jaket, berwarna biru tua dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. Ah! Ternyata itu jaket milik senpai-nya yang dipinjamkarn kepadanya kemarin. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ia belum mencucinya. Memang jaket itu tidak berbau busuk, tetapi tidaklah sopan jikalau meminjam jaket dan dikembalikan tanpa di cuci terlebih dahulu.

'Ba-bagaimana ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Sekian dari saya, dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian. Selamat siang." sapa guru bersurai hitam dengan panjang mencapai punggungnya. Jikalau dilihat dari belakang, mungkin ia akan disangka wanita, akan tetapi ia lelaki loh.

"Selamat siang." seru murid kelas XA.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Tiga kali bel berbunyi, pertanda istirahat tiba. Semua anak bersorak, karena waktu yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Sang gadis hanya mendengus kesal, karena cepatnya waktu istirahat datang.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya sang gadis dengan raut wajah agak kesal dan panik. Ia melirik ke arah arloji berwarna lavendernya dengan malas. Pukul 11.00.

"Haah, ternyata bel tidak salah berbunyi." ucap sang gadis agak sebal.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan. Seperti tidak bersemangat?" tanya gadis bersurai coklat dengan rambut model dicepol dua.

"Umm, tak apa Tenten-chan. Sebaiknya kita tak usah makan siang di kantin atau di taman Tenten-chan. Lebih baik kita makan di kelas saja."

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah panik.

"Aku tak sakit. Hanya..."

'Hanya tak mau bertemu Sasuke-senpai.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Malas Tenten. Bosan disana terus. Tak apa kan sekali-sekali kita makan di kelas?" tanya Sang Gadis disertai _puppy eyes_ miliknya. Hati Tenten luluh ketika melihat _puppy eyes _Sang Gadis.

"Okey okey. Hari ini kita makan di kelas." ucap sang gadis bercepol dua itu yang membuat hati Sang Gadis berbunga.

"Arigatou Tenten-chan!"

.

.

.

**Kirei Murasaki**

.

.

.

Getaran yang berasal dari saku baju khas KHS itu membuat konsentrasi Sang Gadis yang mendengarkan pelajaran Sejarah menjadi teralihkan.

**Dari: Neji-nii (084XXXXXXXXX)**

**Gomen ne, Hina-chan. Hari ini aku ada rapat penting, jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau bisa naik taksi, nanti nii-san ganti uangnya.**

**Neji-nii.**

'Haah, selalu begini.' gumam Sang Gadis sedih.

Sang gadis memasukkan _handphone _nya ke dalam sakunya. Ia pun kembali memperhatikan pelajaran Sejarah yang digemarinya.

.

.

.

Tes...Tes...Tes...

Langit yang tadinya cerah dan terang telah berubah 180 derajat. Tuhan telah melukiskan langit dengan warna yang gelap. Tetesan hujan mendominasi pendengaran Sang Gadis. Tubuh Sang Gadis telah menggigil kedinginan dikarenakan hujan yang sempat menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Dibawah tempat ini ia berlindung dari hujan. Tempat yang di dominasi cat warna abu-abu yang sudah sedikit mengelupas dan ia duduk sendirian sekarang. Sejak mendatangi halte ini, Sang Gadis tidak menemukan satu orangpun. Sang Gadis yang tadinya tidak mendapat taksi akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu bus di halte terdekat. Dan ia merasa semakin sial.

'Haah. Hujan, kenapa kau harus datang?' keluh Sang Gadis. Ia merasa kali ini ia sial. Bak mendapat durian jatuh, Sang Gadis melihat sebuah mobil Sport berwarna biru tua mendekat kearah halte dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Kau yang kemarin kan?" tanya seorang lelaki setelah membuka kaca mobilnya yang dipastikan harganya mahal.

"Se-senpai. I-iya, aku yang ke-kemarin." ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Naiklah. Biar kuantar pulang."

"Tak usah Se-senpai. A-aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Cepat naik! Jangan membuatku menunggu lama."

Sang Gadis hanya mengangguk. Ia segera merjalan menuju pintu belakang mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sang Senpai dingin.

"Na-naik. Ta-tadi kan Sa-sasuke-senpai me-menyuruhku naik." ucap Hinata polos.

"Didepan bodoh!" ucap Sasuke agak keras sehingga membuat Hinata agak kaget. Sasuke pun menyesali apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Go-gomennasai Senpai." dengan segera Hinata naik ke mobil bagian depan dan alhasil posisi Hinata dan Sasuke bersebelahan. Hal ini membuat jantung Hinata bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, jantung Sasuke pun berdetak dengan cepat.

Canggung, keadaan yang mereka alami sekarang. Lagu _As Long As You Love Me _dari _Backstreet Boys _mengalun lembut di gendang telinga mereka.

"Se-senpai menyukai Boyband Backstreet Boys?" tanya Sang Gadis memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Yang ditanya tetap memusatkan pandangannya ke depan, dan menjawab.

"Hn. Lebih tepatnya aku menyukai lagu mereka."

Sang Gadis alias Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu ia tersenyum simpul. Sang Gadis pun memusatkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kau, kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang lembut yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

"Ehh? Ka-karena aku juga me-menyukai Boyband Backstreet Boys." jawab Sang Gadis dengan suara kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Apa kau menyukai, emm, hujan?"

Spontan, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bingung kenapa gerangan Senpai-nya bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Emm, entahlah. Terkadang hujan membuatku kesal, tetapi dibalik kekesalan itu ada keberuntungan." ucap Hinata memasang pose berpikir yang membuatnya imut dimata Sasuke.

"Kalau aku, dulu, aku membenci hujan. Tetapi, sekarang aku menyukainya."

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena dulu, ibuku meninggal saat hujan. Dan saat itu aku mulai membenci hujan." jawab Sasuke. Percakapan ini membuat Hinata merasa dirinya mulai akrab dengan Senpai-nya.

"Lalu, a-apa yang membuat Se-senpai menyukai hujan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah penasaran.

Sreeet.

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya, membuat Hinata heran. Padahal rumah Hinata masih lumayan jauh.

"Kau mau tau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Y-ya."

"Karena, disaat hujan, aku...aku menemukan seorang gadis imut yang menurutku kekanak kanakan. Lucu, karena saat itu ia berusaha menutupi bajunya yang memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Padahal sekarang jantungnya sedang berdetak dengan kencang.

"A-aku juga pernah seperti itu Se-senpai. Karena terkena hujan, ba-bajuku basah dan memperlihatkan pa-pakaian dalamku." ucap Hinata dengan wajah polos. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya _sweatdrop. _

'Dasar tidak peka.' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ah, iya, satu lagi. Gadis itu sangaaat tidak peka. Dan yang paling penting, aku menyukainya."

"Si-siapa itu Senpai?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia bersedih karena ia pikir Senpai yang tadinya ia kagumi menjadi ia sukai sudah menyukai gadis lain.

"Dia, seorang gadis yang duduk disampingku."

"Haah?"

"Itu kau bodoh." ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata _blushing _berat. Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-apa benar?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Benar." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Apa, kau menyukaiku, Hinata?" sunggug, pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata gugup setengah mati.

"A-a-a-aku ju-juga me-me-menyu-kai Se-senpai." jawabnya malu malu. Pernyataan Hinata membuat senyum Sasuke semakin merekah. Tangan Sasuke memegang dagu mungil Hinata dan mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi seperti dorama yang sering ditontonnya menutup matanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

CUP

Oh, dugaan Hinata meleset. Sasuke tak mencium bibirnya yang masih suci. Ia hanya mencium dahi Hinata. Sasuke pun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sang Gadis.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu, hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai devil.

"A-a-aku...ta-tadi, a-ku..."

"Kau menginginkan aku menciummu tepat dibibir?" tanya Sasuke denga suara yang terdengar, err seksi.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu. Sekarang seluruh wajahnya telah memanas. Itu semua berkat Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, lelaki yang ia sukai.

.

.

.

**Kirei Murasaki**

.

.

.

BRUK!

Sekarang, terlihatlah siluet seorang gadis bersurai indigonya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur _kingsize _mewah berwarna putih miliknya, atau lebih tepatnya milik mereka. Kasur itu dipenuhi oleh kelompak bunga mawar putih, yang membuat wangi mawar menggelitik penciuman gadis itu. Ia menutup matanya, menyembunyikan manik berwarna lavender yang indah.

'Lelahnya hari ini. Tapi tak apa, karena aku bahagia.' gumam sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

Srek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Kelopak mata gadis bersurai indigo itu pun ikut terbuka. Ia lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Senyum manis merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Sasuke-kun." hanya kata itu yang diucap Sang Gadis.

"Hn." senyum juga merekah di wajah tampan sang lelaki. Sang lelaki bermanik onyx itu ikut duduk di sebelah Sang Gadis.

"Indahnya hari ini ya." ucap Sang Gadis menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Lelaki itu hanya melebarkan senyumnya dan mengelus kepala Sang Gadis.

"Ya. Hari ini indah."

Sang gadis kembali menutup matanya. Senyum tetap merekah di bibir mungilnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingat kan kita bertemu saat hujan?" tanya Sang Gadis.

"Tentu saja, Hime." jawab lelaki bernama Sasuke itu sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sang Gadis.

"Kita juga menyatakan perasaan kita saat hujan, kau melamarku saat hujan, dan, saat tadi, hari pernikahan kita juga hujan."

"Ya, hujan sangat baik kepada kita. Ia mempersatukan kita."

"Aku bingung, apa itu sebuah kebetulan atau takdir, yang jelas, aku takut hujan juga akan memisahkan kita." senyum yang tadinya ada di wajah Sang Gadis menghilang.

"Stt, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Hujan sudah baik kepada kita, Hinata. Ia telah mempertemukan kita sampai menyatukan kita dalam ikatan pernikahan. Jadi, mana mungkin hujan akan memisahkan kita. Walaupun kita bertemu atau menikah bukan saat hujan, aku yakin, tak akan ada yang mampu memisahkan kita, Hime."

Blush

Wajah Sang Gadis alias Hinata sudah memerah bak tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"A-ah, iya kau benar." ucap Hinata malu malu.

"Hooaaam, aku mengantuk Sasuke-kun~" ujar Hinata manja. Seketika seringai di wajah Sasuke berkembang.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh tidur ataupun mengantuk." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pipi tembem Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos.

"Karena, sepasang pengantin baru harus melakukan ini!"

"Kyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun!"

Dan, silahkan berimajinasi sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan.

**Owari**

Huft, fic gaje yang berakhir dengan gaje juga -_- gimana? Gimana? Alurnya masih kecepatan kah? Kayaknya masih deh -_-

Minta kritik dan sarannya donk senpai, pliis *puppy eyes* dan, makasih yang mau baca fic gaje ini! Makasih banyak!

**MINTA REVIEW MU DONK? PLEASE?**

29 Maret 2013


End file.
